beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Moses
משה (Moshé - Moses) |Youtube:/Hear it in Hebrew/Moshe: How to pronounce Moses in Hebrew | Names> :"This name is also sometimes seen in its variations as Moishe (although Moishe is pronounced differently from "Moshe". Moshe is pronounced "Moh-sheh", whereas Moishe is more like "Moy-sheh". This video covers how to pronounce Moshe, a popular Biblical name, Jewish name, or Israeli name common in Israel." https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/משה :מֹשֶׁה • (moshé) m #A male given name, Moshe or Moishe, equivalent to English Moses #Moses (Hebrew prophet) Usage notes :The prophet Moses is frequently referred to as מֹשֶׁה רַבֵּינוּ‎ (moshé rabénu, literally “Moses our teacher”). |Wikipedi:/he/משה> :"מֹשֶׁה, המכונה גם מֹשֶׁה רַבֵּנוּ (לפי מדרש סדר עולם: ז' באדר ב'שס"ח - ז' באדר ב'תפ"ח), הוא דמות מקראית, גדול הנביאים בישראל. לפי המסופר בספר שמות, נבחר על ידי האלוהים כדי להנהיג את בני ישראל בצאתם ממצרים, ושפטם ארבעים שנה בעת לכתם במדבר לארץ ישראל. משה קיבל את התורה מהאל במעמד הר סיני ומסרה לעם ישראל. האמונה בנבואתו של משה היא העיקר השביעי בשלושה עשר העיקרים של הרמב"ם. משום כך, היהדות כונתה לעיתים לאורך ההיסטוריה "דת משה". משה נחשב כנביא מרכזי גם באמונות מונותאיסטיות אחרות, כגון הנצרות והאסלאם. בקרב השומרונים הוא נחשב לנביא היחיד אי־פעם. :ימי ילדותו ונערותו עברו על משה בבית פרעה, שליט מצרים. תקופה משמעותית בחייו עברה עליו במדין ובגיל שמונים חזר למצרים כדי להנהיג את עם ישראל כשאלוהים גאלם מהשעבוד שם. משה לא זכה להיכנס עם בני ישראל לארץ כנען ומת לאחר שראה אותה מפסגת הר נבו." |GTranslate://> :(Moses , also known as Moses Rabenu (according to Midrash Seder Olam : 7 Adar 5768 - 7 Adar 5728 ), is a biblical figure , the greatest of prophets in Israel. According to the Book of Exodus , was chosen by God to lead the Children of Israel upon their departure from Egypt , and judged them for forty years when they departed in the desert to the Land of Israel . Moses received the Torah from the Lord at Mount Sinai and gave it to the people of Israel. The belief in Moses' prophecy is the seventh tenet of the Rambam 's thirteen tenets , which is why Judaism has been referred to throughout history as "the religion of Moses." Moses was considered a central prophet in other monotheistic faiths, such as Christianity and Islam . The only prophet ever. :The days of his childhood and his youth passed through Moses in Pharaoh's house, the ruler of Egypt. He spent a significant period of his life in Midian and at the age of 80 returned to Egypt to lead the people of Israel when God redeemed them from bondage there. Moses did not merit to enter the land of Canaan with the Israelites and died after seeing her from the top of Mount Nebo .) Moses in the Bible https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Exodus%2032 :"25 Moses saw that the people were running wild and that Aaron had let them get out of control and so become a laughingstock to their enemies. 26 So he stood at the entrance to the camp and said, “Whoever is for the Lord, come to me.” And all the Levites rallied to him. :27 Then he said to them, “This is what the Lord, the God of Israel, says: ‘Each man strap a sword to his side. Go back and forth through the camp from one end to the other, each killing his brother and friend and neighbor.’” 28 The Levites did as Moses commanded, and that day about three thousand of the people died. 29 Then Moses said, “You have been set apart to the Lord today, for you were against your own sons and brothers, and he has blessed you this day.” :30 The next day Moses said to the people, “You have committed a great sin. But now I will go up to the Lord; perhaps I can make atonement for your sin.” :31 So Moses went back to the Lord and said, “Oh, what a great sin these people have committed! They have made themselves gods of gold. 32 But now, please forgive their sin—but if not, then blot me out of the book you have written.” :33 The Lord replied to Moses, “Whoever has sinned against me I will blot out of my book. 34 Now go, lead the people to the place I spoke of, and my angel will go before you. However, when the time comes for me to punish, I will punish them for their sin.” :35 And the Lord struck the people with a plague because of what they did with the calf Aaron had made." Moses, Aaron and Miriam http://www.jewfaq.org/moshe.htm "Moses, along with his brother Aaron and sister Miriam, led the Children of Israel out of Egypt and to the Promised Land" "Moses, Aaron and Miriam were the leaders of the Children of Israel at a pivotal time in our history: the Exodus from Egypt and the forty years of wandering in the desert before the people entered the Promised Land. An entire book could be written on the stories of these three people. Indeed, four books have already been written: the biblical books of Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers and Deuteronomy, which tell the story of their life and times. This page can only begin to scratch the surface. The history below is derived from written Torah, Talmud, Midrash and other sources. Where information comes directly from the Bible, I have provided citations. As with the stories of the patriarchs, modern scholars question the historical accuracy of this information; however, scholars also claimed that the Torah could not have been written at that time because alphabetic writing did not exist … and then archaeologists dug up 4000 year old samples of alphabetic writing." Category:Judaislochristianity Category:Religion Category:Prophets